


The Final Goodbye

by OuroborosMM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuroborosMM/pseuds/OuroborosMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was leaving town. Forever. And she wasn't coming with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt of writing something and English isn't my first language, so I'm deeply sorry for any mistakes you might find. I had no beta for this.

He did it.

He finally did it.

He was finally able to get rid of the last thing that kept him away from the most important person in his life.

His Baelfire.

It’s been so long since the last time he had seen his boy. When the potion was finished, tears were brought to his eyes in anticipation. Just the thought of being able to see his son again was enough to make him want to cry.

But no, he would save the tears for later; he still had a very painful task to complete. He had to say goodbye to her.

And this time was forever.

Only days earlier they had had a huge fight. She hadn’t agreed about his way of obtaining the final ingredient for his potion. Of course, he hadn’t told her why he needed it in the first place, it wouldn’t have made a difference, she wasn’t going to understand why he had to hurt that man, even if he had a good reason for doing it. He could care less about a nobody's well-being if it meant finding his son. Surely it was justifiable, wasn't it? Unfortunately she didn't think so.

Belle was at Granny’s, having lunch with Red and Charming. Their friendship had become stronger these past few weeks, and seeing her smile while he peeked from outside the diner made his heart squirm.

It wasn’t jealousy, he told himself. He just wished the last smile he was ever going to see on her face was directed at him, and not at those two morons who were wasting her time when she should be with _him_ , by _his_ side, also leaving this horrible little town.

She and Red were seated with their backs to the door, only Charming was facing it, but as soon as it was opened, their heads turned immediately to see who had entered. All he could see was her smile disappear from that perfect face of hers, only to be replaced by a frown.

– Hey… Uh, can I have a word with you? – he said as he approached the table, eyes fixed on hers

– There’s nothing to talk about – she replied, turning away from him and back at Charming. He could feel his heart skip a beat inside his chest.

– It’s important, it will only take a few minutes.

– Can’t you see I don’t want to talk to you? – her accent thicker. She was now facing him again – Just go away.

He found himself without words.

Parting without saying goodbye was going to hurt so much… Both of them, but there was nothing left to say. All he could do was stare at her, trying to memorize every feature, every single detail in her face.

After a few seconds that seemed a lifetime to him, she almost yelled.

–Go!

He nodded and took a long blink, trying to hide the tears that were coming back to his eyes. God, it shouldn’t have been like this! They shared True Love! They were supposed to be together forever! She should be with him, now, in his car, heading to the city limits to break this remaining curse and be free to find Bae.

But he was leaving Storybrooke alone. And he wasn't coming back.


End file.
